Richard Jones
|birth=July 8, 2485 |species= |gender=Male |height=192cm |weapons= *Heavy Machine Gun-47 * * * |equipment= * * |hair=Black |eyes=Brown |cyber= |era= * * *Post-war era |types= |rank= |servicenumber=37915-67439-RJ |notable=*Former member of the . *Member of Task Force Bravo. |affiliation= }} butt.|Rick during the start of the .}} Staff Sergeant Richard Jones, more commonly known as Rick Jones, is an in the and a member of the . He is a member of Task Force Bravo, serving under Brian Hartley. Biography Early life Rick Jones was born on July 8, 2485 on . He later volunteered for the at the age of 18. Early missions as a SPARTAN-I Rick was made the leader of Epsilon Squad, a team consisting of Spartan-I Marines, and was assigned to Operation: BLUE SKULL, a mission to neutralise forces on . Due to the success of the mission and the capture of a wanted Insurrectionist leader, they were accepted into the and were given a named the UNSC Blizzard, under the command of Captain Raymond. It was used by Epsilon Squad in in . Operation: BLUESKULL Operation: ECLIPSE Fall of Reach Due to the ship's damage and the Slipspace Drive failing, Raymond ordered a last Slipspace jump towards . However, they reached an area very far from Reach. The ship's said that it would take years to get to Reach and suggested everyone to go into Cryo-Sleep. They went into Cryo-Sleep for 22 years, hoping they would get picked up by a UNSC ship. In , the ship entered Reach's orbit. The ship's AI tried to wake up the crew, but was successful in waking up only Rick and two other members of Epsilon Squad. The three quickly reached the hangar bay and just as they did, the ship crashed into the ground. They took a and went to a nearby UNSC base. At the base, they discovered that Reach had been attacked by the Covenant. The scientists at the base told them that the only way to survive was by boarding the . They used a nearby abandoned and boarded the Pillar of Autumn just as the ship was lifted in the air. Battle of Installation 04 On September 19, 2552, the Pillar of Autumn exited slipspace near the , . Rick and his team fought alongside during the battle for the ring. Sadly, the two remaining members of Epsilon Squad were killed by the . He was assigned to Task Force Bravo to rescue a group of Marines from a Covenant POW camp. While fighting the Covenant, Rick was hit by a shot. He then escaped the ring with Bravo aboard a . Rick fought bravely but was injured, which led to him being awarded the on when he arrived at Earth. He was very happy, but there was a tinge of sadness as his friends were not alive to see him get the award. Battle of New Mombasa Battle of the Rhine-Ruhr Battle of Installation 00 Mission to Himmelen V After the Battle of Installation 00 and the , Bravo was sent on an off-the-books mission to the planet Himmelen V, to capture and bring back the Insurrectionist leader Jensen. After the drop, they were ambushed by Innies driving . The group soon killed them, and used the Warthogs to reach the Insurrectionist base. However, when they reached the base, Jensen, who had already been notified of their presence, tried to escape on a freighter. Bravo managed to take down the freighter, and found Jensen, who had just been wounded by a sniper bullet to his leg by Jameson Locke. But Damian Bristow showed no mercy and cut off his other leg. They also captured another Innie, and in the end, the mission was considered a success. Battle of Ascoria After the mission to Himmelen V, the UNSC was transporting a Casket to a laboratory on the planet of , when the Legion of Malurok, a Covenant remnant group still believing the prophecies of the now-destroyed Covenant Empire, attacked the UNSC ships and acquired the Casket. Roughly 18 hours later, the UNSC detected a signal on the yet-to-be-colonised planet of Ascoria, and sent Task Forces Bravo, Charlie, Golf and India to check if the signal originated from the Casket. After the drop, Bravo lost contact with the other Task Forces. After traversing through the jungles, they met up with India. Soon, they were ambushed by , who injured Bristow. The group then split up, with Bristow, Driscol, Brace and Stuart staying in the jungle with a modified while Jones and the rest of the team used to reach and destroy a . However, after destroying the Spire and jumping into a lake, they were ambushed by Innies, who were working with the Legion's forces. One of the Innies then revealed himself to be the real Jensen, claiming that the man Bravo had captured on Himmelen V was just a decoy. The Innies then proceeded to transport the team to a different place in Warthog APCs, when Bristow and his group attacked the APCs with the Scorpion not knowing Bravo was inside. However, Brace understood the situation and fired at the APC's end, killing the driver and helping Bravo get out. They started firing at the Innies when Charlie and Golf reached their position and aided them. Driscol, Bristow and Brace stayed back with the Scorpion, to be picked up by a Pelican while the rest of Bravo chased Jensen through the forests. Under construction... Raid on Oban Battle of Algolis The Silence Campaign Personality and equipment Rick Jones was born on July 8, 2485 on Earth. He wears bulkier and carries a combat knife. He uses a silenced , an and an . He also uses a . Gallery Rick_without_Jetpack.jpg|Rick during Operation: BLUE SKULL without his Jetpack. Richard_Jones.jpg|Rick equipped with an M392 DMR on Reach. Category:Task Force Bravo Members Category:ODSTs Category:SPARTAN-Is